Power Rangers
by AMAM16
Summary: Un mítico Prisma Lunar que contenía una gema mística aterrizó en la Tierra, pero un día unos monstruos llegaron para apoderarse de la gema, pero Hiashi fue capaz de destruirla rompiéndola en doce fragmentos las cuales seis volvieron al Prisma transformándose en diferentes gemas, el jefe de los monstruos al ver su plan frustrado toma el Prisma Lunar y a su paso secuestra a Hinata
1. El regreso del prisma

**El regreso del prisma**

Un mítico Prisma Lunar aterrizó en la Tierra justo en el patio trasero del líder Hiashi Hyuga y cuando lo trasladado a un lugar seguro le quito tras varios días la corteza de Mineral Steel revelando que contenía una Gema Mística Nexus la cual pudo sacar desconociendo el gran poder que tenía, pero un día un monstruo apareció

\- Otosan ayuda – dijo Hinata  
\- Hinata está en peligro – dijo Hiashi – toma el Mineral Steel y ocúltalo  
\- _"Estoy preocupado por Hinata"_ – pensó Sebasu  
\- Sebasu hasta que regrese – dijo Hiashi – también mantente oculto  
\- Lo hare papá – dijo Sebasu  
\- Y no te preocupe – dijo Hiashi – salvare a tú hermana  
\- _"Ambos lo sabemos porque siempre nos protege"_ – pensó Sebasu

En ese momento Hiashi abrazo a Sebasu informándole que lo amaba seguidamente salió al patio para conseguirse que un monstruo tenía atrapada a Hinata

\- Así que tú eres el jefe Hyuga – dijo Galvanax  
\- Deja ir a Hinata – dijo Hiashi  
\- Por supuesto – dijo Galvanax soltándola – de cualquier forma están rodeados  
\- _"Ahora tengo que ponerla a salvo"_ – pensó Hiashi resguardando a Hinata  
\- No irán a ningún lugar – dijo Ripcon  
\- _"Hay tres de ellos"_ – pensó Hiashi – _"es como dijo estoy rodeado"  
_\- Ahora dame la Gema Mística Nexus – dijo Galvanax  
\- No puedes dársela otosan – dijo Hinata  
\- No tiene opción – dijo Galvanax atacándolo con una ráfaga

Para defenderse Hiashi coloco la gema de escudo para luego transformarse en el Power Ranger rojo para sorpresa de los monstruos

\- La leyenda es cierta - dijo Odius – se convirtió en un Power Ranger  
\- Hinata quédate ahí – dijo Hiashi

Galvanax se dirigió donde Hiashi comenzando una pelea, sin embargo el Ripcon toma a Hinata como rehén pero en el momento la Hyuga grita Hiashi se distrajera permitiendo que Galvanax lo atacara ocasionado que perdiera la transformación y soltara la Gema Mística Nexus

\- Si la Gema Mística Nexus es mía – dijo Galvanax – cuando absorba su poder gobernare el universo  
\- Con la Gema Mística Nexus – dijo Odius – serás invencible  
\- Esa Gema me llego a mí para que pudiera protegerla de mal como tú – dijo Hiashi levantándose

Inmediatamente Hiashi tomo su espada y corta la gema ocasionando una explosión, pero en el momento que se dispersa el polvo Hinata se da cuenta que en el lugar que debería esta su padre se encontraba el Prisma Lunar absorbiendo las piezas de la gema principal que se convirtieron en seis diferentes gemas más pequeñas y al tratar de sacar una el Galvanax la aparta para hacerlo él, pero el Prisma no se lo permite por lo que decide llevársela a su nave y a su paso toma a Hinata como prisionera

\- Hinata está bien – dijo Ginji  
\- Si estoy bien Ginji – dijo Hinata  
\- Estabas pensando en el día que perdiste a tu padre – dijo Ginji – no es así  
\- A pasado diez años – dijo Hinata – pero aún se siente como si fuera ayer  
\- No te preocupes algún día regresaremos a tu planeta y encontraremos a tú hermano Sebasu – dijo Ginji  
\- Hablando de escapar – dijo Hinata - es momento para hacer un plan para salir de aquí  
\- Hinata estamos en el espacio – dijo Yahiko – a donde vamos a escapar  
\- Tú dímelo – dijo Hinata – tú eres el genio mecánico  
\- Bueno – dijo Yahiko – es Ripcon ocúltate  
\- _"De ese monstruo yo no me escondo"_ – pensó Hinata agarrando un trapeado – _"y en serio te transformaste en esto para ocultarte"_  
\- Oigan de qué están hablando – dijo Ripcon  
\- De nada amo Ripcon – dijo Ginji – solo estábamos arrojando el equipo descontinuado a la basura  
\- Yo lo tiraría a ustedes a la basura – dijo Ripcon  
\- Espera – dijo Hinata – la verdad le decía a Ginji sobre los nuevos movimientos ninjas que aprendí  
\- Los ninjas son rápido y sigiloso - dijo Ripcon - tú no eres ninja  
\- Oye mira – dijo Hinata señalando a un lugar  
\- ¿Qué? - dijo Ripcon - yo no veo nada  
\- _"Hinata le quito la espada en un momento de descuido"_ – pensó Ginji  
\- _"Es una espada muy bonita"_ – pensó Hinata detallándola  
\- _"En que momento"_ – pensó Ripcon – dame eso  
\- _"Eso le enseñara a no subestimarme"_ – pensó Hinata  
\- Tal vez seas un ninja – dijo Ripcon – pero tú padre fue un maestro ninja y mira donde término

Ginji sujetó a Hinata de un brazo al notar la mirada de muerte dirigida a Ripcon, en ese momento pasó Odius ordenándole a los prisionero que llevaran Prisma Lunar al escenario, minutos más tarde se veía al presentador anunciando a los luchadores que van a competir para tratar de sacar una gema de poder, después de un gran enfrentamiento el presentador informa que el ganador de la pelea fue Korvaka por lo que inmediatamente trato de tomar una gema cuando pudo atravesar la parte solida pero el Prisma Lunar lo neutralizo

\- Diez años y nadie ha podido sacar una gema de poder – dijo Galvanax- ya no puedo esperar más… debe de haber una forma de sacar una gema de poder  
\- Puedes crear gemas nuevas – dijo Odius  
\- Crear gemas nuevas eso es imposible – dijo Ripcon – Galvanax no puede confiar en madame Odius señor  
\- ¿Cómo? – dijo Galvanax  
\- Mis espías descubrieron que cuando el Prisma llego a la Tierra estaba cubierto de Mineral Steel – dijo Odius – el cual puede fundirse para crear nuevas gemas de poder  
\- Si… fija el curso hacia la Tierra – dijo Galvanax – iremos tras ese Mineral Steel  
\- Ah está bien – dijo Ripcon molesto  
\- Van detrás del Mineral Steel que tú padre encontró - dijo Ginji saliendo de su escondite  
\- Tenemos que detenerlo – dijo Yahiko – sabe dónde está  
\- Yo no – dijo Hinata – pero mi hermano Sebasu tal vez  
\- Eso significa – dijo Ginji  
\- Tenemos que salir de esta nave – dijo Hinata

En el momento que la nave llego a la órbita del planeta Tierra Hinata se quedó viéndola con nostalgia hasta que pisaron atmosfera, así que fue a buscar el Prisma Lunar y una vez en sus manos se reunió dónde estaba Yahiko con Ginji que tenía la llave de la nave, pero son descubierto por tres Kudabots por lo que tuvieron que emplear el plan B que fue escapar por el vertedero de basura, mientras tanto en la Escuela Konoha estaban llegando los estudiantes

\- Hola soy Komori Natsuo – dijo Natsuo  
\- Y yo Heartphilia Daphne – dijo Daphne  
\- Deja de molestar a la chica Natsuo – dijo Tetsuya – terminaste mi tarea  
\- Aquí la tiene Tetsuya – dijo Natsuo  
\- Yo soy Shindou Tetsuya – dijo Tetsuya  
\- Encantada en conocerte – dijo Daphne – soy Daphne  
\- Seguro reconociste mi nombre como presidente de la clase – dijo Tetsuya  
\- No lo siento – dijo Daphne – es que es mi primer día  
\- Primer día – dijo Tetsuya – bueno ahora ya sabes mi nombre  
\- Oh está bien – dijo Daphne  
\- Y si un día olvida – dijo Tetsuya – solo mira estos trofeos porque mi nombre está grabado en cada uno de ellos  
\- _"Ese no tiene su nombre"_ – pensó Daphne – Hyuga Hiashi  
\- Veo que compartimos el mismo pasatiempo – dijo Tetsuya cambiando de tema

Daphne trato de negarse, pero igualmente Tetsuya se monta en la aerotabla afirmado ser un experto para luego demostrar que no podía controlarla por todo el trayecto en el patio donde termino tropezando con el traje de dragón que tenía Yayoi en su acto de magia, como no podía ver el camino Tetsuya termino en el bote de basura de hojas

\- Muchas gracias Tetsuya – dijo Yayoi – arruinaste mi espectáculo  
\- Tu aerotabla necesita varios ajustes – dijo Tetsuya  
\- Tu cerebro es lo que necesita un ajuste - dijo Daphne – mira lo que le hiciste a su espectáculo de magia… le debes una disculpa  
\- Una disculpa – dijo Tetsuya con burla  
\- Creme es la primera vez que alguien ha disfrutado de su espectáculo de magia – dijo Natsuo  
\- _"Y más con esa ropa íntima que tenía"_ – pensó Tetsuya retirándose después de salir del bote de basura  
\- En verdad lamento todo esto - dijo Daphne  
\- Está bien – dijo Yayoi – tiene razón, eso no se olvidaran nada pronto  
\- _"Tiene razón"_ – pensó Daphne con gracia – _"nadie olvidad tan fácil ver a otro en ropa íntima"_  
\- Oye tú aerotabla está bien – dijo Yayoi  
\- Está bien… la construí para que fuera tan fuerte como un tren de carga - dijo Daphne – ven te ayudare a limpiar

Yayoi acepto la ayuda, así que mientras recogían le conto que su sueño es ser la mejor maga del mundo, por lo que Daphne admitió que tenía una gran meta además de informarle que el sueño era tener un record con su aerotabla y cuando ambas se sonrieron vieron caer los escombros de la huida de Hinata

\- ¿Que creas que sea eso? – dijo Yayoi sorprendida  
\- No lo sé – dijo Daphne – pero lo averiguare  
\- Estas locas– dijo Yayoi - podrían ser o peligroso o radiactivo  
_\- "Nada pierdo con investigar"_ – pensó Daphne colocándose el casco  
\- Tal vez sea un ónix – dimo Yayoi  
\- Eso sí sería increíble – dijo Daphne montándose en la aerotabla  
\- Está bien espera – dimo Yayoi - puede llevar pasajeros  
\- Todos a bordo – dijo Daphne

Después de que Yayoi se montara se dirigieron al sitio de colisión, mientras tanto Hinata vea los alrededores con nostalgia

\- Ama Hinata requiero asistencia – dijo Ginji  
\- Ginji – dijo Hinata – está bien amigo  
\- Afortunadamente todo está bien a pesar de que me transforme a media en un dragón – dijo Ginji  
\- Me salvaste – dijo Hinata – gracias amigo  
\- Yo debería agradecerle – dijo Ginji – al fin somos libre  
\- _"Tiene razón por fin somos libre"_ – pensó Hinata sonriendo  
\- Esto es la Tierra – dijo Ginji  
\- Exactamente como la recuerdo – dijo Hinata  
\- Es muy verde – dijo Ginji  
\- Yahiko… ¿dónde está? – dijo Hinata comunicándose por el Datacom – _"se escucha mucha estática"  
_\- Espero que este bien – dijo Ginji

Hinata le indico a Ginji que escaneara el área mientras que ocultaba el Prisma Lunar, en el momento que la Hyuga se acercó para tomarlo apareció sorpresivamente Korvaka atacándola por lo que estuvo defendiéndose, en uno de eso momento que el monstruo la tiro al suelo le pidió al Datacom ayuda dándole de respuesta que no lo iba a poder vencerlo sola, aun así se vuelve a levantar para luego ser atacada por un Rayo de energía de Korvaka y justo antes de que pudiera dar el golpe final a Hinata aparecieron Yayoi y Daphne que estrellaron al monstruo contra un árbol debido al golpe con la aerotabla

\- Vez te dije que no era alguien en un disfraz – dijo Daphne  
\- Entonces que rayos es – dijo Yayoi  
\- No creo que sea de este mundo – dijo Daphne  
\- Oigan sí que me salvaron la vida – dijo Hinata – gracias  
\- Claro pero… ¿quién eres tú? – dijo Daphne - ¿y porque esa cosa te persigue?  
\- _"Las gemas están brillando"_ – pensó Hinata – toda son buenas preguntas pero tendrán que esperar  
\- _"Eso es de otro mundo"_ – pensó Yayoi asombrada y llamando la atención de Daphne  
\- Wuau – dijo Daphne – que son esas  
\- Son las gemas de poder – dijo Hinata – están brillando como la gema Nexus lo hizo hace diez años antes de que mi padre la sacara

Hinata inmediatamente ingreso su mano en el Prisma Lunar tomando la gema Rubí en forma de Fénix, por lo que Yayoi y Daphne con sorpresa hicieron lo mismo logrando sacar la gema Morganita en forma de Ninfa y la gema Zafiro en forma de Sirena

\- ¿Cómo fue que hice eso? – dijo Yayoi  
\- Es increíble – dijo Daphne – pero es imposible  
\- Intento recordar – dijo Hinata - esa cosa callo en nuestros patio trasero y mi otosan saco una gema del Prisma tal como lo hicimos… él se convirtió en un especie de súper héroe místico los monstruos lo llamaron Power Rangers  
\- Un Power Rangers – dijo Daphne  
\- Hagan exactamente lo que yo y tal vez nos salvemos – dijo Hinata

Yayoi y Daphne siguieron a Hinata para luego imitar la pose defensiva ocasionando que apareciera una espada con una ranura en el centro de la empuñadura en forma de Ninfa, Sirena y Fénix correspondiente, seguidamente los tres colocaron su gema en la ranura, en ese momento Korvaka se dio cuenta que tenía las gemas por lo que lanzo un rayo de energía, pero las tres chicas colocaron la espada en forma defensiva para luego terminar transformado en el Power Ranger Rojo, Azul y Rosa

\- Miren esto – dijo Hinata  
\- Es como una clase de metamorfosis mística – dijo Yayoi  
\- Me siento poderosa – dijo Daphne – como si tuviera la fuerza de diez trenes de carga  
\- Esto es épico – dijo Hinata – nos convertimos en Power Ranger  
\- Power Ranger – dijo Korvaka – hay que miedo

Korvaka sin nada de miedo se lanzó a atacarlas, pero las tres se defendían con mucha maestría usando la espada mística

\- Suerte que tuviéramos aquí – dijo Daphne – estaría loca si peleaba contra él tú sola  
\- Tal como Datacom dijo… podemos hacer esto juntas – dijo Hinata – amigas probemos nuestras otras armas  
\- Un Chrono Blaster – dijo Yayoi sacándola  
\- Me iré de aquí con esas gemas de poder – dijo Korvaka  
\- Cambio de planes – dijo Hinata

Las tres dispararon con el Chrono Blaster logrando así derrotar a Korvaka, minutos después de haber celebrado su victoria se encontraba Hinata tapando con roca el Prisma Lunar con la ayuda de Daphne y Ginji

\- Esta rocas mantendrá el Prisma oculto – dijo Hinata – al menos hasta que pueda regresar por el  
\- Así que hace diez años tu otosan tenía en Prisma Lunar en su taller – dijo Yayoi – y ahora esos monstruos lo están buscando  
\- Así es – dijo Hinata – pero planeo obtenerlo antes  
\- Mi olfato no consigue rastro de Yahiko – dijo Ginji  
\- Tendremos que esperar que Yahiko esté bien – dijo Hinata – nadie encontrara el Prisma aquí  
\- Y bien – dijo Daphne - ahora que  
\- Gracias por su ayuda – dijo Hinata – pero Ginji y yo tenemos que irnos  
\- ¿Qué harán la próxima vez que encuentren uno de esos monstruos? – dijo Yayoi  
\- Pues creo que – dijo Hinata con duda  
\- No es posible que lo derrote tú sola – dijo Daphne  
\- Si pero tengo que intentarlo – dijo Hinata  
\- No… nosotros intentaremos – dijo Daphne – además no vas a poder hacerlo sola  
\- Ella tiene razón – dijo Yayoi – ahora somos Power Ranger  
\- _"Ellas van a ser unas grandes amigas para Hinata"_ – pensó Ginji  
\- Parece que tal vez el mundo depende de nosotros – dijo Yayoi – así que derrotemos a los feos juntos  
\- Juntos – dijo Daphne  
\- Si juntos - dijeron Hinata y Ginji  
\- Muy bien a donde vamos primero – dijo Daphne  
\- Simple, a mi vieja casa – dijo Hinata – ahí es donde está el Mineral Stell... no puedo esperar para ver a mi hermano Sebasu  
\- _"¿Qué será ese ruido?"_ – pensó Daphne - pero que  
\- _"El Prisma se está moviendo"_ – pensó Yayoi - es mágico o está vivo  
\- Yo digo que ambos – dijo Daphne  
\- ¿A dónde se fue? – dijo Yayoi viendo que el Prisma se aleja volando  
\- No lo sé – dijo Hinata – pero aún hay tres gemas de poder dentro de el

CONTINUARA...


	2. Forjado en mineral

**Forjado en mineral **

Hinata, Daphne y Yayoi en el transcurso a la vieja casa comenzaron a conocerse, mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba en su auto una pareja que estaba atrapada en la caída de la basura expulsada de la nave y cuando ceso salieron del auto

\- ¿Qué son estas cosas? – dijo Himeko – no parece ser piezas de avión… tal vez un satélite súper secreto  
\- Si eso creo – dijo Taro – o tal vez sea un alíen  
\- Déjate de broma – dijo Himeko – solo limpiemos el camino para que podamos irnos

Himeko comienza a recoger seguidamente de Taro que al agarrar un piedra branda la aparta con un golpe con el pie ocasionando que Yahiko perdiera la transformación y sorprendiera a Himeko como a Taro que agarraron un tubo para colocarse en forma defensiva

\- Lo siento no quería sorprender a nadie – dijo Yahiko  
\- ¿Quién o que eres tú? - dijo Himeko  
\- Soy Yahiko – dijo Yahiko – jefe de mecánica de la ciudadela guerrero  
\- _"Él es el jefe de mecánico de una ciudadela"_ – pensaron Himeko y Taro  
\- Aquí entre nos chicos - dijo Yahiko – me separe de mi amiga Hinata… ella es de por aquí de la Tierra  
\- _"No conocemos a alguien con ese nombre" _\- pensaron Himeko y Taro  
\- Hinata responde - dijo Yahiko tratando de comunicarse – hay no, debió romperse cuando salimos de la nave  
\- Te refiere a una nave espacial – dijo Taro – y porque hicieron eso  
\- Escapábamos de los monstruos - dijo Yahiko  
\- Hablas de monstruos alienígenas - dijo Himeko  
\- Exactamente - dijo Yahiko  
\- Esta bromeando - dijo Himeko - de que tipo

Yahiko comenzó a describir a los monstruos en el momento que aparecieron cinco Kudabots por lo que Himeko y Taro se defendieron ocasionando que dos monstruos soltaran su arma para así derrotar a dos más con ellas y huir del lugar en el auto para el disgusto de Ripcon, mientras tanto en la casa de Hinata, esta se encontraba buscando a Sebasu

\- Debería estar aquí – dijo Hinata frustrada – él no se iría  
\- A pasado 10 años - dijo Ginji – Sebasu podría estar en cualquier lugar ahora  
\- Oye - dijo Daphne – dijiste que tu papá lo entreno para ser un ninja  
\- Si – dijo Hinata  
\- Si es la mitad de hábil que tú - dijo Daphne – estoy segura que donde sé que este está bien  
\- Amigas, Galvanax no debe tardar – dijo Yayoi – de verdad debemos encontrar ese Mineral Stell  
\- Tiene razón – dijo Hinata – creo que se donde pudo esconderlo… apuesto que está en el taller de mi papá

Al llegar al sitio Hinata comenzó a cavar un agujero mientras le explicaba a Daphne y Yayoi que su padre escondía una caja que tenía que buscar con los ojos vendados como parte de su entrenamiento y de cómo el Prisma llego como un meteorito hasta su patio, a su vez Ginji le ayudo a cavar hasta que dio con la caja por lo que entre las tres la sacaron para conseguirla vacía

\- ¿Dónde está Mineral Stell? – dijo Hinata  
\- ¿Dónde más pudo ponerlo tu hermano? – dijo Ginji  
\- Espera – dijo Daphne sacando una foto  
\- Recuerdo esto – dijo Hinata – otosan estaba muy orgulloso de ese trofeo… esta debe ser una pista de Sebasu  
\- Este trofeo me parece muy familiar – dijo Daphne – Hinata como se llama tu otosan  
\- Hyuga Hiashi – dijo Hinata  
\- Esta con los trofeos de la escuela – dijo Daphne – lo vi esta mañana  
\- Eso es – dijo Hinata - Sebasu debió ocultar el Mineral Stell dentro del trofeo  
\- Advertencia – dijo Ginji atrapado algo  
\- ¿Qué sucede Ginji? – dijo Hinata  
\- Es una BuzzCam – dijo Ginji enseñándola  
\- Esto no es bueno – dijo Hinata destruyendo la BuzzCam – Galvanax sabe dónde está el Mineral Stell  
\- Y la escuela queda a quince minutos de aquí – dijo Yayoi  
\- Es Yahiko – dijo Hinata contestando su Datacom  
\- Hinata está bien – dijo Yahiko  
\- Estoy bien pero tenemos problemas – dijo Hinata – sabemos dónde está el Mineral Stell pero también Galvanax… necesitamos ir a la escuela  
\- Está bien estamos en camino - dijo Yahiko para luego caer en cuenta del lugar que se encontraba – espera yo estoy en la escuela  
\- Eso es genial – dijo Hinata – el Mineral Stell está en el trofeo de otosan  
\- Está al frente y en el centro de la vitrina de trofeos busca el nombre Hyuga Hiashi - dijo Daphne  
\- Tómalo y estamos en camino – dijo Hinata

Hinata, Daphne, Yayoi y Ginji Salieron corriendo, mientras Yahiko al agarrar el trofeo lo revisa encontrándose efectivamente con el Mineral Stell dentro, pero al momento de salir de la escuela aparece Ripperat atacando a Yahiko y exigiendo el Mineral Stell, por lo que Himeko como a Taro rápidamente agarraron un bate de beisbol y una raqueta de tenis para defenderse que terminaron destrozado después de una pelea

\- Ya le di su oportunidad – dijo Ripperat – ahora el juego termino  
\- Este bate está hecho de metal – dijo Taro  
\- Primero el bat y luego sus huesitos – dijo Ripperat atacándolo

A tal magnitud del ataque ambos cayeron con dolor y viendo como Ripperat atacaba a Yahiko que se defendió con el Datacom hasta quedar destruido, pero en el momento que iba a atacarlo de nuevo fue envestido por el Prisma y Yahiko nota como las gemas amarrillo que era un Topacio en forma de un Hipogrifo y blanco que era un Cuarzo en forma de sirena estaban brillando por lo que le dice a Taro como a Himeko que la tomaran, así que ambos con duda lo hicieron consiguiendo sacar las gemas, antes de que el Prisma vuelva a volar

\- Sacaron las gemas de poder – dijo Yahiko – sabe lo que eso significa  
\- No – dijeron Himeko y Taro  
\- Yo lo sé – dijo Hinata - significa que son Power Rangrs  
\- Como nosotras - dijo Daphne  
\- Yayoi – dijo Himeko - ¿qué está haciendo aquí?  
\- Taro y Himeko – dijo Yayoi  
\- Hola soy Daphne de fuera de la cuidad - dijo Daphne  
\- Soy Hinata vengo del espacio exterior – dijo Hinata  
\- Soy Ginji - dijo Ginji  
\- Y yo soy Ripperat – dijo Ripperat molesto – y los hare pagar por robarle al campeón Galvanax  
\- Hagan lo mismo que yo – dijo Hinata  
\- ¿Por qué? – dijo Taro - ¿qué pasara?  
\- Aun si te dijeran – dijo Yayoi – no lo creería

Yahiko y Ginji se apartaron en el momento que los cincos se transformaban en Power Rangers, para luego comenzar a usar los diversos ataques de su espada hasta lograr derrotar a Ripperat, sin saber que la pelea estaba siendo transmitida a los guerreros de la ciudadela como también a Galvanax que ordeno usar el rayo para hacer gigante a Ripperat

\- Creyeron que habían visto lo último de mí – dijo Ripperat  
\- Es enorme – dijo Yayoi  
\- Esperen las sierras de mis brazos no funciona – dijo Ripperat  
\- Sus armas están trabadas – dijo Taro  
\- El Prisma volvió – dijo Hinata – y nos muestra un visión  
\- ¿Que son esas cosas? – dijo Daphne  
\- Si la leyenda es correcta – dijo Yahiko - eso son sus Zords  
\- ¿Zords? – dijo Hinata  
\- Canicas para lanzar – dijo Yahiko sacándola del trofeo  
\- Esa son las que forjo mi otosan – dijo Hinata

Yahiko lanza las cincos canicas forjada del Mineral Stell sin pensarlos al Prisma, para regresársela a los Rangers en forma de cristal esférica con una figura adentro, sin pensarlo mucho cada uno introdujeron el cristal en un pequeño sable e invocaron a su Zords justo en el momento que Ripperat pudo destrabar sus armas y atacar, pero los Rangers se defendieron con ataque individuales y uno en grupo con el Chrono Blaster logrando así derrotar a Ripperat permanentemente, mientras minutos más tardes los cincos adolescentes se encontraban en el taller de mecánicos de la escuela

\- Hay que encontrar un lugar para ocultar esta cosas antes de que empiece las clases mañana - dijo Daphne  
\- Amigos es perfecto – dijo Taro – usemos la cabina de pintura como escondite  
\- Es genial – dijo Yayoi – pero que pasara cuando la gente quiera pintar  
\- No pueden… el sistema de rociado está roto – dijo Himeko colocando un letrero – está oficialmente fuera de servicio  
\- Además la directora Tsunade puso a Yahiko a cargo del taller – dijo Taro – así que nadie lo cuestionara… es brillante  
\- Parece que al fin iré a la preparatoria – dijo Hinata  
\- Yo también – dijo Yahiko  
\- Oigan tengo que agradecerle por salvarnos hoy… solo quería esconder el Prisma y encontrar a mi hermano, al menos ya hice la mitad – dijo Hinata – pero el que se hallan involucrado fue un accidente  
\- Yo no creo fuera un accidente – dijo Yahiko – durante año escuche leyenda sobre el Prisma Lunar que guarda misterio de un poder fantástico… yo diría que sabía que Galvanax era una amenaza para el universo y los escogió a ustedes cincos para ser Power Rangers  
\- Así que nuestros trabajo es salvar a la Tierra – dijo Taro  
\- Eso creo – dijo Hinata  
\- Genial – dijo Taro  
\- Pues vamos a trabajar – dijo Himeko  
\- Si esa es nuestra base secreta - dijo Yahiko - necesitaremos entradas secretas  
\- Hinata - dijo Daphne  
\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Hinata  
\- No dijiste que habían seis gemas de poder - dijo Daphne - porque solo sacamos cincos  
\- Tiene razón – dijo Hinata – la gema oro desapareció… antes que Prisma volvieran a nosotros alguien debió sacarla  
\- Pero… ¿quién? - dijo Daphne

CONTINUARA...


End file.
